Astronaut
by eReLRa
Summary: Summary: "Kau sampai harus menghindar seperti ini,potter?" "Aku tidak menghindar.",harry menatap si pirang lekat. "kita hanya tak seharusnya terhubung sejak awal..." *** "i think... i wanna be an astronaut oneday" "Why?" "because being human is the most terrible loneliness in the universe.." #sequel dari "The First Kiss"
1. Chapter 1

"**Astronaut"**

**Author : eReL_Ra**

**Pair : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter (still) belong to J.K. Rowling. And i had some inspiration for plot from 'astronaut'-simple plan- music video...**

**Ah iya... dan untuk diketahui bahwa "The First Kiss" memang terinspirasi dari film pendek berjudul "Orange".. Saya sudah tuliskan tapi sepertinya kurang jelas jadi ada yang tidak terbaca... **

**Sorry,keteledoran saya... -_-v**

**Genre : *masih mikir* angst aja deh atau Hurt/Comfort... tapi... ga juga sih.. intinya ga akan bener-bener happy ending aja..:P#digaplok yang ga suka angst**

**Summary:**

"**Kau sampai harus menghindar seperti ini,potter?"**

"**Aku tidak menghindar.",harry menatap si pirang lekat. "kita hanya tak seharusnya terhubung sejak awal..."**

"_**i think... i wanna be an astronaut oneday"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**because being human is the most terrible loneliness in the universe.."**_

**A/N: ok... **_**Warning**_** sama kayak yang kemarin.. ini sequel **_**first kiss**_**,dan kenapa judulnya beda jauh.. tanyakan pada isi kepala saya yang makin mumet justru saat liburan datang.. Untuk yang menanti **_**Fireworks...**_** Saya harap anda semua bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi ya? Karna yah... gitu deh... Lagi kekurangan inspirasi buat ngelanjutin..*haih***

**Ok... semoga ga semengecewakan kemarin...*hiks***

**Dan saya berfikir untuk menjadikan ff ini MultiChap... Jadi minta review ya.. supaya saya tahu pendapat anda,hhe*pemaksaan terselubung***

_**Well,nevermind...**_** saya ga maksa **_**coment**_**,tapi demi wajah tanpa hidung voldy -nih author sumpahnya ga enak amat yak?- saya ..akan sangat sangat...sangaaaaaat..menghargainya komen anda,sependek apapun itu..:***

_**So,let's begin the show...**_

"Tidak apa-apa..", gumaman lelaki muda. Menggema di kisi-kisi toilet pria. Tidak

ada yang spesial dari ruangan tak terlalu luas itu. Standart sekolah-sekolah pada umumnya. Mungkin yang bisa dibanggakan cuma keran cuci tangan yang juga punya koneksi untuk mengalirkan air hangat.

Atau itu juga biasa saja?

Harry tidak berniat sama sekali memperdebatkannya.

"Wow! Sekarang Mr. Potter kita jadi sangat perduli dengan kebersihan rupanya ?", dua lelaki gempal. Harry tahu tanpa berbalik identitas dua orang itu. Tanpa melihat ke cermin di depannya.

Malas sekali harus menatap refleksi dari dua orang paling tidak ada kerjaan-selain mengusili Harry- di dunia."Abaikan saja aku! Bisa?", Harry mengatakannya sambil membasuh sikat gigi yang baru selesai ia gunakan.

Bukan apa-apa. Tapi bulir-bulir orange yang menyangkut itu bisa jadi masalah kalau dibiarkan.

"Well,abaikan katanya,Goyle? Lihat siapa yangmemerintah..?",lalu tawa melecehkan keluar dari dua mulut mungil ya tertutupi pipi tembam itu.

"aku hanya meminta secara baik-baik..",Harry meluruskan,sembari tangannya tak henti bergerak membereskan barang-barangnya memasukan ke dalam tas.

"Cih!",si gempal lain serius membuang ludah ke lantai kamar mandi. Sengaja mengenai sepatu Harry,"sok diplomatis,seperti otakmu ada isinya saja!",Goyle menoyor kening Harry. Membantu _partnernya_ mengintimidasi.

Harry menggeser tubuhnya ke sisi kiri dan berusaha lepas dari kungkungan dua remaja tambun di hadapannya. Tapi percuma karna malah keduanya yang makin merapat. Dan terjebaklah si kacamata bundar saat Goyle memerangkap kerah kemeja Harry. Seragamnya acak-acakan sudah.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa selalu ada mahluk sepertimu di sekolah manapun? Cih!",kali ini air ludah tepat mengenai muka Harry. Harry tahu bahwa Crabe sudah cukup sering berpindah sekolah karna masalah _bulliying_ macam begini. Tapi sepertinya ia selalu menemukan mangsa baru dimana pun ia berada.

Dan ia cukup lama berada disini karna satu alasan. Ia hanya mengganggu Harry. Dan coba tebak? Harry yang terlalu baik tidak pernah melaporkan keduanya ke guru kedisiplinan. Jadilah hari-hari _High School_ Harry diisi oleh lingkaran setan macam begini.

"Lemah, payah, tidak berguna.. aku heran kenapa mahluk-mahluk seperti kalian tidak punah saja,Haaah?!", Harry berusaha keras menulikan telinganya. Berusaha keras menolak menyimpan kalimat – kalimat yang berkesan seperti teori 'evolusi' baru mengenai spesies mana yang seharusnya bertahan di dunia. Mengingatkan Harry kenapa ia sangat bersyukur tidak dilahirkan di Jerman pada masa Hitler berkuasa. Ia yakin isi pikiran pria yang kumisnya mirip Charlie Chaplin itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan dua remaja tambun di depannya.

Goyle masih setia mencengkram kerah Harry,sementara Crabe menjambak dan meninju perut Harry yang terasa begitu rapuh. Harry tak berani mengaduh. Sebisa mungkin tidak membuat pelaku kekerasan atasnya senang dengan suara kesakitannya.

Harry membuat catatan kecil di otaknya agar lain kali tak perlu mengikuti,menjawab atau bereaksi apapun atas kelakuan dua pria tembam ini padanya. Lihat? Setiap kali ia membalas perlakuan mereka keadaan justru bertambah buruk.

"Hey Goyle! Bagaimana kalau kita cuci kepalanya supaya isi otaknya yang sedikit itu lebih bersih?", Harry tidak berani melirik apa yang ditunjuk Crabe. Tapi melihat seringaian keduanya dan ke arah mana kini tubuh lemahnya diseret , Harry tidak dapat membayang kan sesuatu yang tidak buruk.

Nah,benarkan? Mereka ada di depan salah satu bilik toilet dimana Crabe sudah membuka peutup toilet duduk di dalamnya. Ia pernah mengalami ini di hari pertama Crabe pindah kemari. Bukan pengalaman yang patut dikenang saat wajahnya dimasukan ke dalam lingkaran kotor berisi air toilet.

Harry membenci pengalaman itu.

Dan tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi.

Jadi ia menghapus catatan kecil barusan di otaknya dan menggigit tangan Goyle yang mencengkram kerahnya. Saat Goyle berteriak mengaduh dan melepaskannya sekuat tenaga Harry menerobos tubuh pria gempal itu, dan menendang Crabe yang berusaha kembali memerangkapnya. Dan sebisanya berlari ke pintu toilet. Ia sudah menggenggam pegangan pintu saat kemejanya ditarik. Menyeretnya agar terjatuh di lantai. Dan sebagai konklusi tubuh besar Crabe menindih bagian perutnya sekarang. Sengaja menekankan lututnya ke dada Harry. Membuat jeritan yang Harry tahan akhirnya keluar.

"Aaakkh",dan sebuah suara jeritan lain Harry dengar. Setelah sekepalan tangan melayang di atas pandangannya dan memukul telak pipi remaja yang menindihnya barusan.

Harry yakin ia melihat seperti warna platina, sekelebatan barusan. Ia tidak yakin siapa yang membantunya karna kacamata miliknya terlempar entah kemana saat tadi Crabe menyeretnya. Tubuhnya ia paksakan bangkit. Sepertinya kedatangan pengusik ini membuat sibuk dua remaja yang menyerangnya. Maka ia lebih memilih menyibukan diri mencari kacamatanya.

Setelah itu? Melarikan diri. Tentu saja.

"Draco! APA MAkSUDNYA INI!",teriakan Goyle menghentikan gerakan tangan Harry yang menemukan kacamatanya sepersekian detik barusan. _Draco? Malfoy?_

Harry buru-buru berbalik sambil memakai kacamatanya. Lupa kalau ia berencana segera melarikan diri begitu menemukan kacamata.

"Draco?",ia menggumam sekali lagi. Bertepatan dengan tinjuan telak lainnya ke wajah Crabe.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya apa maksudnya ini? Kalian! Meskipun bukan tim inti klub Football! Setidaknya jaga nama baik tim kita!",nada suara Draco tegas. Tidak keras atau kehilangan kontrol emosi. Tapi cukup untuk membuat nyali kedua orang yang baru saja mem-_bully _Harry menciut.

"Kau berlebihan,Draco. Kau tahu Harry tak pernah punya nyali untuk melaporkan kami.",Goyle menyahut,dengan nada yang jauh lebih pelan. Kontras dengan oktaf yang ia gunakan saat tadi meneriaki Harry dengan cacian.

"Dia mungkin tidak. Tapi bagaimana dengan si Granger,hah?!",Draco melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Crabe. "Sekarang pergi! Pelatih sudah memulai latihan 15 menit yang lalu. Berdoa saja kalian berdua tidak dikeluarkan!",keduanya berpandangan. Ada wajah kusut tidak terima karena kesenangan mereka dihentikan. Tapi akhirnya menurut juga. Draco mungkin bukan kapten tim. Tapi ia salah satu pemain inti paling disegani di tim. Dan lagi keduanya tidak mau berfikir kemungkinan buruk apa yang mereka hadapi jika harus berhadapan dengan kekuasaan Malfoy.

Harry tahu,Draco tidak sedang membelanya. Jadi ia memperingatkan jantungnya yang berdebar tidak karuan untuk tidak berekspektasi berlebihan. Berusaha secepat mungkin bangkit sambil memikirkan alasan apa yang akan ia gunakan ke mommy-nya nanti soal luka-luka yang ia dapat hari ini. Berfikir untuk secepatnya mengenyahkan diri dari hadapan si Malfoy muda yang memandangnya dingin sedari tadi. Harry mengabaikan tatapan yang tak ia pahami itu.

"kenapa kau tidak melawan? Atau setidaknya melaporkan mereka?",Harry tidak yakin yang membawakan tasnya dan memapahnya keluar toilet itu Draco Malfoy. Ia yakin itu orang lain.

Harry menarik tangannya yang barusan ada di atas pundak Draco. Menjauh beberapa senti. Membiarkan wajah pria berambut platina di hadapannya terlihat kaget dengan penolakan Harry.

Ia hendak membuka mulut untuk meminta tasnya dari Draco saat pria itu kini malah membentaknya,"APA YANG SALAH DENGANMU!". Harry dibuat tertegun.

"Kenapa kau selalu berusaha kuat,hah? Kenapa selalu menolak uluran tangan orang lain?",Draco terdengar frustasi. Harry semakin kebingungan sendiri. Memangnya kenapa kalau ia sok kuat? Kenapa kalau ia ingin menyelsaikan segala urusannya dengan usahanya sendiri?

Apa urusannya dengan Tuan Muda Malfoy ini?

Ada jeda lama yang mencipta hening tak terpatahkan. Draco bahkan lupa kalau seharusnya ia sekarang sudah menyusul Crabe dan Goyle ke tempat latihan. Tapi pria ini menahannya.

Entah untuk alasan apa. Tapi Draco ingin tahu jawaban apa yang pria ini berikan. Dia memang tidak memungkiri kalau seharian ini ia menolak kontak mata dengan Harry. Bukan apa-apa. Ia hanya bingung pada retinanya yang langsung menjatuhkan bayangan bibir, milik Harry. Membuat fokus lensa matanya melulu tertuju ke sana.

Dan bukankah itu sesuatu yang gila?

Sedangkan pria ini? Apa alasan menghindarinya? Baiklah. Mereka mungkin tidak akrab selama ini. Tapi bukankah kemarin yang menyelamatkannya itu Draco? Setidaknya beri pria berambut pirang itu senyuman juga cukup.

Draco melihat bibir Harry bergerak membuka. Sepertinya akan bersuara.

"Malfoy.. tasku?", Harry mengulurkan tangannya. Draco menambah kadar sinis pada tatapannya. Walau pada akhirnya menyerahkan juga tas selempang itu pada si empunya.

Harry berusaha keras tak menanggapi tatapan sinis Draco padanya. Tidak membiarkan sayatan di hatinya menganga lebih lebar karena taburan garam dari sikap dingin Draco. Jadi ia tersenyum.

"Thanks,Malfoy...", lalu ia menyeret kaki ringkihnya. Ia yakin bebatan luka di pergelangan kakinya membuka. Karna ia mencium bau amis darah yang cukup kuat. Memang ada sobekan kecil di bibirnya tapi pasti tak akan menguarkan aroma sepekat ini,yakinnya.

Baru beberapa langkah,saat ia yakin sebuah telapak mencengkram lengannya.

"Kau menghindariku..",bisik Draco dingin. Tidak perduli membuat Harry bergidik ngeri. "Kenapa?",Malfoy muda itu melanjutkan lagi.

Harry berfikir cepat dan menjawab asal," Perasaanmu saja... Kita memang tidak pernah dekat,lagipula..". Harry mengigit bibirnya,memerihkan sisi yang terluka disana. Ia tidak suka suaranya yang keluar melemah barusan.

"Tapi tidak pernah sejelas ini..",ucapan Draco makin keras terdengar. Bukan lagi bisikan ragu-ragu.

Apa maksudnya tidak pernah sejelas ini? Demi Merlyn! Malfoy dan Potter adalah musuh bebuyutan! Mereka sering sekali bertengkar. Dan selalu memperebutkan posisi pemilik nilai tertinggi setiap tahunnya-bersama Hermione tentunya-. Harry yakin barusan Crabe atau Goyle berhasil meninju Malfoy juga? Kalau tidak ia tidak akan mengatakan hal aneh macam begini.

"Kenapa kau sampai harus menghindar seperti ini,potter?",Draco melepas cengkramannya. Yakin bahwa Harry akan menjawab kalimatnya dan tidak melarikan diri di tengah perbincangan.

"Aku tidak menghindar.",Harry menatap si pirang lekat. "kita hanya tak seharusnya terhubung sejak awal...", ada kernyitan hebat di kening Draco. Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti dengan kalimat yang Harry lontarkan barusan.

"Maksudmu?",dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan. Dan sebuah kalimat sederhana,"Kau ada latihan tim _Football kan_?". Lalu Harry yang kembali menyeret langkahnya menjauh. Berusaha secepat mungkin menghilang dari sana.

_Sonata in E major_. Perlahan gesekan violin memulai penitian nada. Ketika semakin meninggi masuk suara denting piano. Mempercepat tempo,memperlambat lagi. Suara Cello mengiringi beberapa instrumen lain masuk satu persatu meramaikan permainan nada yang dipimpin dengan lembut oleh gesekan violin.

Draco menutup mata,saat sekali lagi giliran cello miliknya masuk ke dalam arena titian nada. Lalu menghembuskan nafas lega saat gilirannya disudahi oleh gerakan anggun tongkat Dirigen. Mulai membiarkan lagi kelopaknya menutup saat violin kembali meniti nada dengan tempo cukup gesit. Kembali masuk arena,lalu memperlahankan gesekannya. Dan menikmati nada klimaks yang dimainkan cepat antara violin dan piano.

Sonata ini seperti menceritakan sesuatu yang diperjuangkan dengan penuh dinamika. Naik turun semangat. Draco menutup kembali matanya,memastikan mampercepat tempo pada detik yang tepat. Ia tidak suka jika menjadi satu-satunya yang kehilangan konsentrasi di saat-saat nada indah mengalun seperti ini.  
Meskipun senyuman dipaksakan milik pria bernama Harry Potter terus mengganggunya selama 3 pekan terakhir. Ia harus menyelesaikan permainannya dengan baik pada latihan kali ini. Minggu depan akan ada pertunjukan, dan ia harus pastikan permainannya sempurna sebelum gladi resik lusa siang.

Dan tongkat derigen mulai membuat gerakan mendatar. Jika tadi violin yang membuka,maka kini piano yang menutup jamuan nada-nada. Bertambah lengkap kemudian dengan tepuk tangan dari pelatih dan kru studio seni tempat Draco berlatih cello sejak berusia 10 tahun.

Ayahnya yang mendaftarkan,awalnya ia memulai dengan piano. Tapi kemudian ternyata lebih tertarik pada alat musik gesek. Dan berpindah ke violin,sampai akhirnya coba-coba memainkan cello saat seniornya tiba-tiba sakit perut di pertunjukan pertama Draco. Dan yah.. pelatihnya mengatakan teramat disayangkan jika ia tidak menekuni cello lebih jauh lagi. Ia berbakat,singkatnya. Panjangnya? Saaaaaaaaaangat berbakat..

"Kerja bagus semuanya... Terutama aku suka konsentrasimu Mr. Malfoy..",Draco sudah hapal dengan pujian itu dari pelatihnya. _Perfect _adalah nama tengahnya.

Setelah basa-basi motivai untuk pertunjukan minggu depan. Draco segera menghampiri Cellonya dan merapikan barang-barang di tasnya. Hari ini ia tidak membawa motor. Katanya ayahnya akan menjemputnya. Sekarang yang mengganggu pikiran Draco adalah apa ada tempat yang nyaman di sekitar sini untuk menunggu jemputan.

Well, karna biasanya ia selalu lebih memilih segera pulang dan mengabaikan ajakan kawan-kawannya untuk sekedar nongkrong-ngongkrong di kafe-kafe dekat sini.

"Uhmm..",seorang gadis, manis, bajunya _longdress_ dengan pita pink sebagai hiasan di bagian kerahnya. Simple,anggun dan modis. Draco suka dengan cara gadis ini memilih _style-_nya.

"Ya?",draco menjawab praktis seperti biasa. Ia sudah terlanjur dikenal sebagai pangeran es, dan ia tidak merasa perlu repot-repot merubah _image_nya itu.

"Senior Malfoy... kakakku mengajak mu ikut pesta besok malam di rumah kami..?",Draco mengernyitkan dahinya. Menemukan Daphne disana,salah satu teman yang bisa dibilang cukup akrab dengannya.

"Dan kenapa ia tidak mengatakannya langsung padaku? Astoria? Benar?", gadis itu mengangguk antusias. Bahagia sekali nampaknya Draco mengetahui namanya.

"Baiklah.. katakan saja akan ku usahakan,ok?", dan pria itu berbalik meninggalkan senyuman mengembang gadis itu di belakangnya.

Draco memutari tangga besar yang menghubungkan studio tempatnya latihan tadi dengan lantai dasar. Gedung yang cukup besar dan klasik. Ini sekolah seni ternama di kota London. Beberapa anak malah mengambil kelas penuh yang artinya tidak mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah formal pada umumnya. Draco sebenarnya mau-mau saja mengikuti kelas seperti itu. Artinya kuantitas gadis-gadis penguntit yang mengaguminya akan berkurang bukan?

Sayangnya, Lucius Malfoy tidak suka dengan ide soal putra tunggalnya menjadi seorang seniman. Ada perusahaan keluarga yang membutuhkan pewaris. Dan banyak tanggung jawab keluarga Malfoy yang akan terabaikan jika Draco menjadi seniman. Setidaknya begitu menurut Lucius, ayahnya.

Lamunan yang panjang. Draco sudah menginjakan kaki di depan pintu putar untuk keluar gedung tua itu. Menghirup udara musim semi yang mulai mengabur. Terik matahari lumayan menyengat,ia meyakinkan diri bahwa musim panas bukan salah satu musim kesukaannya. Kau tahu kan? Kulit pucatnya kekurangan pigmen untuk melidunginya dari serangan ultraviolet atau apapun itu namanya. Membuatnya akan terlihat belang jika bercermin ketika hanya menggunakan handuk,persiapan untuk mandi atau setelah mandi malfoy muda ini.

Uhm... dan Draco baru sadar kalau minggu depan sudah mulai liburan musim panas. _Sial!_

Draco Malfoy tidak pernah menyukai liburan musim panas karena itu artinya ia akan ditinggal berdua dengan Bibi Bellatrixnya menjaga rumah. Karna biasanya Daddy dan Mommynya selalu punya urusan dengan kolega di Prancis. Draco mengistilahkan hal itu dengan _Honeymoon tahunan terselubung._

Dan alasan paling menyebalkan yang diungkapkan padanya adalah karena ia sudah _High School_ sekarang, Lucius tidak merasa harus membawa-bawa Draco bersamanya seperti saat ia kecil dulu. _Haaah.._

Draco tidak pernah keberatan dengan ide ditinggal sendirian di rumah,sebenarnya.

Yang membuatnya berat adalah keberadaan Bibi Bellatrix disana.

Benar-benar berat.

Ia meneliti jalan kota London yang lumayan lengang. Seseorang menabraknya saat ia menuruni tangga menuju trotoar. Basa-basi minta maaf dan keduanya berpisah. Draco heran sendiri di jalanan lengang begini masih ada orang yang bisa menabrak.

_ Whatever... _sekarang yang harus ia pikirkan adalah menemukan tempat lain agar tidak jenuh menunggu ayahnya - Lucius Malfoy- datang menjemput.

"Awas!", Draco menoleh ke arah selatan dan seseorang bersepeda baru saja menabrak seorang pejalan kaki. Dan tunggu dulu...

Draco mengenal cengiran itu,juga dompet yang direbut si pemilik cengiran dari pejalan kaki yang ditabraknya.

Ah!"Itu pria yang tadi menabrakku kan?",ia memeriksa saku mantelnya dan benar saja tak menemukan dompetnya disana.

Setelah perebutan dan sedikit ancaman dari si pemilik cengiran sepertinya pria yang baru saja Malfoy muda itu ketahui sebagai pencopet kabur begitu saja. Si pemilik cengiran itu membawa sepedanya mendekati Draco. Ada raut terkejut yang kentara saat sepertinya si pemilik cengiran mengenali siapa yang baru saja ditolongnya. Langkahnya melambat. Harry masih tidak merasa nyaman untuk menemuinya?

Draco menatap emerald itu dari jauh. Seperti pada umumnya warna mata,dari jauh warna mata pria itu lebih mirip coklat ketimbang hijau. Yah.. coklat muda memang.

Dan bagusnya tanpa perlu Draco menghampiri, iris hijau itu memperjelas dirinya sendiri dengar berjalan mendekati. "Kau katakan apa pada pencopet itu sampai lari seperti di kejar setan begitu?",Draco membiarkan suaranya keluar agak kencang.

"Aku bilang ayahku pimpinan polisi di sekitar sini..",jawab lelaki yang menetralisir raut terkejut pada wajahnya. Ia kembali memasang cengiran sekarang.

"Sedang banyak pikiran, Malfoy?",Harry Potter, sepertinya kakinya sudah benar-benar sembuh sekarang. Ouh ya.. Draco baru sadar bahwa waktu 3 minggu sudah cukup panjang untuk menyembuhkan kaki pria ini yang cedera.

Lalu kenapa tidak cukup lama untuk membuatnya tak memikirkan remaja ini ? Lagi?

"Hanya sedikit lelah dengan latihan intensif..", Harry menyodorkan dompet tuan muda Malfoy itu sambil melirik jinjingan besar yang Draco bawa di pundak kirinya.

"Cello?",Draco mengangguk. Menikmati sedikit perbincangan tak berkualitas dengan pria ini. Sungguh benar-benar basa-basi. Entah apa yang membuat Draco menikmati?

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?",sejujurnya Harry ingin sekali mengabaikan nalurinya untuk membantu seseorang yang dicopet tadi,jika saja ia tahu seseorang itu adalah Draco Malfoy. Tapi sudah terlanjur. Sekarang yang ia fikirkan adalah secepat mungkin mencari alasan untuk pergi.

Dan pertanyaan Draco barusan memberikan peluang. Ia harus membuat kalimat yang membuatnya berkesan buru-buru harus pergi.

"Yah.. Pertemuan dengan Daddy... setiap hari minggu di dekat sini..", sebenarya ia baru saja akan pulang. Ia sudah bertemu Ayahnya yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa pulang di ulang tahunnya nanti. Ada urusan dengan pembunuhan berantai pejabat China. Kenapa tidak ada beritanya di internet,televisi dan media cetak? Gampang saja. Ini China. Mereka tidak suka kedigdayaan yang terancam tersebar kemana-mana.

Ah.. dan kembali ke Harry yang berharap Draco Malfoy akan segera mengambil dompet yang sedari tadi ia ulurkan. "Begitu... berarti Kau sedang terburu-buru?",ada kecewa yg tersirat dengan baik di wajah dingin itu.

Bingo! Itu kalimat yang Harry tunggu dari tadi.

Harry melebarkan cengirannya dan bersiap mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Saat Draco Malfoy mengambil dompetnya dengan gerakan perlahan dari tangan Harry.

"Padahal aku berniat mentraktirmu di toko es krim dekat sini sebagai ucapan terimakasih..",Harry menelan ucapan sampai jumpanya pada Draco.

Dan buru-buru menjawab,"es krim?". Baiklah itu pertanyaan yang dimaksudkan sebagai jawaban.

Draco menaikan sebelah alisnya,merasa heran dengan ekspresi antusias lelaki di depannya. Mereka seangkatan kan? Kenapa ia harus bereaksi seperti anak TK begitu?

"Yeah..",ujar Malfoy muda itu tidak yakin.

"Tenang saja... aku tidak sedang buru-buru.. jadi kita akan makan es krim dimana?"

" Dan janji dengan Daddy-mu?",Draco mengkonfirmasi sekali lagi. Ia berusaha keras agar suaranya tak keluar sama antusiasnya dengan nada suara Harry saat mempertanyakan es krim tadi.

"Aku baru saja mau pulang",Harry menelan ludah, jadi merasa bersalah barusan hampir aja berbohong pada pria ini. "Sebenarnya... Sorry..",Draco ingin terpingkal menemukan ekspresi merasa bersalah dari pria itu. Tapi ia menahannya.

_Dia terlalu baik... sudah kuduga..._

"Ok... Itu berarti aku tidak merebut waktu berkualitasmu dengan Daddymu kan?", Draco mulai memapah sepeda Harry. Mendorongnya lebih dulu,sementara si empunya mengikuti di belakang.

Harry tak menjawab pertanyaan Draco sepanjang perjalanan menuju toko es krim yang sekarang ada di hadapan mereka. Tidak juga saat mereka sampai di bangunan dengan aksen kayu dicat merah yang mengundang citarasa dengan papan nama berbentuk es krim di atap bangunan. Ada tanaman rambat yang menghiasi pot-pot memanjang dekat jendela. Menghijaukan suasana. Harry suka toko es krim yang dipilih Draco ini. Jadi mengendapkan rasa bersalah karna ia hampir berbohong tadi.

Sementara Cellonya ia taruh di sandaran tangga menuju pintu masuk toko. Draco memarkirkan sepeda Harry dan membantu pria berkawat gigi itu menggembok sepeda barunya.

Draco meraih cellonya,"Kau mau masuk dan makan es krim atau bengong disana dan membiarkan kulitmu terpanggang matahari?". Harry tersadar dari lamunannya yang baru saja mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa dia mudah sekali dibujuk sih?

Cuma es krim lagi?

Kan nanti juga ia bisa minta belikan pada mommy-nya?

Tapi es krim di alun-alun kota london itu mahal. Mommy juga jarang punya waktu untuk pergi bersama?

Tapi tidak pergi dengan Malfoy juga kan? Aaaaaarghh!

Harry berharap diilhami sebuah alasan bagus untuk melarikan diri.

"Malfoy... kurasa aku..",mata Harry bertumpu iris abu milik remaja angkuh itu.

"Sekali ini saja Harry.", nada suaranya sama sekali tak mirip seseorang yang memohon. Tapi juga bukan sebuah perintah. Entahlah. Harry hanya tidak sanggup mengabaikannya.

"Bagaimana jika seseorang melihat? Seseorang yang tahu bahwa bukan hal wajar seorang Pangeran Malfoy mentraktir es krim pada si pecundang Potter?", Harry bersyukur setelah kalimat panjang barusan belum ada pengunjung lain yang melewati mereka. Karna posisi keduanya kini menghalangi jalan masuk ke toko es krim.

"Tempat ini jauh dari sekolah, dan mayoritas anak-anak sekolah kita jarang pergi ke alun-alun kota..",Harry sekali lagi menelan kecewa. Ia mengharapkan Draco meyakinkan bahwa tidak apa-apa jika bahkan mereka terlihat.

Pria ini malah bersikeras bahwa tak akan ada yang melihat. Jadi, tidak ada jaminan kalau sesuatu dari hubungan mereka akan berubah.

Sekali lagi Harry mengutuk ekspektasinya sendiri.

"Bisa jangan memulai pertengkaran,Harry? Aku hanya berfikir untuk mulai berteman denganmu.", telinga harry menggaris bawahi kata berteman. Memberitahu pikiran gilanya supaya tak mengharap macam-macam.

Pria ini hanya ingin berteman.

Pria berambut acak-acakan itu sudah berdiri di depan cermin selama 15 menit. Berusaha sekuat tenaga agar membuat rambutnya terlihat klimis. Setidaknya untuk malam ini.

Baiklah. Apa ada yang bertanya kenapa Harry malam ini memakai tuxedo terbaik miliknya-karna memang satu-satunya juga- ? Dan kenapa remaja pria yang cuek luar biasa pada penampilannya bisa sampai berdiri di depan cermin selama 15 menit? Hanya untuk merapikan rambut pula,belum termasuk tadi saat ia bolak-balik membuka tuxedonya?

Memakai pakaian formal adalah salah satu diantara banyak hal yang paling Harry hindari selama hidupnya. Dan ia sudah bertanya pada Hermione lebih dari sepuluh kali,apa boleh ia pergi ke pertunjukan musik klasik mengenakan hoodie dan celana jeans?

Jawaban gadis itu tidak. Dan telephon kemudian akan segera diputus.

"Harry? Kau jadi pergi tidak? Ini sudah jam 7 lebih 10 menit. Mum antar ya?", Harry melirik jam begitu ibunya memperingati. Sial! Ibunya benar. Tidak akan sampai tepat waktu jika ia menggunakan sepeda atau kereta api bawah tanah atau Bus tingkat.

"Ok..Mum.. Thanks..",Harry menyahut setengah tidak enak hati. Ia tahu mommy-nya tidak punya banyak waktu libur. Dan jum'at malam seperti ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memanjangkan kaki dan meregangkan tangan. Setelahnya sabtu dan minggu diisi dengan pengabdian di LSM yang ia dirikan. Nyaris tak punya waktu bersantai. Itu sebabnya Harry tak pernah berharap banyak. Pada Mommynya. Atau Daddy-nya.

Dan tidak juga pada 'teman' barunya.

Jadi? Masih ada yang bertanya kemana Harry pergi?

Tepat! Pertunjukan musik klasik di Balai Kesenian Kota London. Dan jika kalian bertanya apa Harry suka musik klasik. Jawabannya adalah TIDAK. Ia kesana karena permintaan seseorang.

Bisa tebak?

Tentu bisa,siapa lagi yang Harry kenal dan bermain di pertunjukan malam ini kecuali Draco Malfoy?

Tapi kalau kalian tanya bagaimana bisa? Berarti itu harus mengulang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Sehari setelah acara Pangeran Malfoy yang mentraktir si pecundang Harry,kalau boleh meminjam istilah Harry untuk kejadian hari itu.

Jadi,itu hari senin yang membosankan dengan jadwal pelajaran yang diawali dengan matematika dan diakhiri dengan fisika. Harry sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan 2 mata pelajaran itu. Tapi ia kelelahan karna jam pelajaran olahraga sebelum jam istirahat. Ketika semua anak sibuk memasukan bola basket ke ring. Sementara Crabe senang sekali mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menjadikan Harry sebagai ring.

Beruntung bagi Crabe,Madam Hooch baru saja didiagnosa bertambah minusnya. Itu artinya ia harus membeli kontak lensa baru. Yah itu artinya mengganti lensa kontak kesayangannya yang memiliki pinggiran berwarna kuning dan iris hitam yang pekat di tengahnya. Dan sepertinya belum sempat ia lakukan karena ia melewatkan hampir setiap lemparan kejam Crabe pada sialnya lagi bagi Harry, ia tidak satu tim dengan Ron. Jadi tak ada yang melindunginya saat latihan melempar. Kalau Hermione jelas tak bisa diharapkan karna murid perempuan sudah jelas dipisah dengan murid laki-laki pada kelas olahraga seperti ini.

"Crabe!",Goyle memeperingatkan Crabe yang mulai keterlaluan. Beberapa kali melempar secara sengaja ke arah rusuk Harry bisa menimbulkan sesuatu yang parah,pada tubuh selemah milik Harry.

Jika sudah begitu tanpa Harry memberitahu, orangtuanya pasti akan mencari tahu. Dan itu masalah mendecih.

Mereka melanjutkan kelas olahraga hari itu dengan semacam latih tanding. Seperti biasa Draco dan kawan-kawan tim inti Football clubnya langsung mendominasi permainan. Sementara Harry hanya bertahan tidak lebih dari 10 menit di lapangan. Ron sepertinya berusaha keras agar bisa bertahan.

"Aku minta maaf.", Harry kaget sendiri saat Crabe tiba-tiba datang dan menyodorinya sebotol minuman dingin. Minuman isotonik sepertinya.

Sejujurnya Harry cukup khawatir dengan minuman yang pria itu sodorkan. Tapi ia tidak suka dengan ide berburuk sangka kepada orang lain. Jadi ia menerima uluran botol itu.

"Aku hanya berusaha membuat pass-ku lebih kuat. Tapi sepertinya tidak pernah cukup kuat untuk melawan mereka", Crabe dan harry mengalihkan pandangan pada Draco Malfoy yang baru saja memberikan operan dan berlari melewati 2 pemain lawan. Blaise memberikan lagi sebuah operan pada Draco dan pria itu melakukan Fade-Away sekali lagi. Dan tim Ron sekarang unggul dua kali lipat dari tim Harry.

Remaja berkacamata bundar itu memuji sahabatnya yang bisa mengimbangi 3 pemain Tim inti _Football_ _club_ di timnya itu.

"Mereka itu tak bisa diimbangi dengan mudah...", Crabe menggumam. Harry membiarkan saja pria itu berbicara sesukanya sembari membuka tutup botol. Kebetulan sekali ia haus.

"Priiiiiiiit! Quarter pertama selesai! Istirahat 5 menit!",para pemain yang masih bertahan di pertandingan segera berhamburan keluar lapangan. Dan yang membuat Harry tidak segera meminum minumannya adalah sesosok Draco Malfoy yang menghampiri mereka.

"Crabe? Bukankah aku juga memintamu membeli minuman untukku? Kenapa kurang satu?!",Malfoy muda itu dengan lagak sok perintah menghampiri Crabe. Mereka kembali seperti semula,Harry sudah yakin akan seperti itu. Draco Malfoy tidak menganggapnya apa-apa kecuali 'teman' disaat teman-temannya yang lain tak ada.

"eh? Sungguh? Aku sudah belikan.. Malah kulebihkan satu untuk Harry.. Tapi aku yakin sudah menyiapkan untukmu dan Blaise..",Crabe meyakinkan.

"Tapi tidak ada...",muka Draco bertambah kusut. Ia menatap mengancam pada pria tambun yang duduk di dekat Harry.

"Kalau begitu kemarikan punyamu, Kutu Buku!",Draco merebut dalam sekejapan mata botol yang barusan cairannya hampir saja masuk kerongkongan Harry.

"Kau tidak ikut main kan? Tidak usah sok manja... sok-sok ingin minuman dingin segala? Lagipula tumben-tumbennya kau baik pada si Pecundang Potter ini,Crabe?",Draco meminumnya. Dan setelah itu ada wajah ketakutan Crabe yang berusaha agar Draco tidak meminumnya.

Tapi pria berkulit pucat itu terlanjur meminumnya.

Dan... 3 menit kemudian, remaja berambut platinum itu ambruk dengan kedua tangan yang memegangi perut. Sepertinya kesakitan sekali.

_Crabe berusaha meracuninya_. Harry berfikir kemudian sesaat setelah Draco dibawa ke ruang perawatan sekolah. Harry baru menyadarinya. Bodoh sekali dia.

Itu sebabnya botolnya sudah tek tersegel lagi dan mudah Harry buka. Dan itu sebabnya Draco tersenyum padanya saat meninggalkannya setelah merebut minuman itu darinya.

Pria itu...baru saja menyelamatkan 'teman'nya.

"Ayolah Pansy... biarkan Draco istirahat..",Harry menundukan pandangannya lebih dalam ke buku yang tengah ia baca. Berusaha untuk sama sekali tidak dirasakan keberadaannya oleh Pansy dan Blaise yang baru saja menengok Draco.

Sepi. Kesempatan bagus sekali.

"Malfoy?",Harry membisikan nama itu perlahan sambil menggeser pintu ruang perawatan yang berderit karena engselnya mulai berkarat.

Pria berkacamata bundar itu melangkah hati-hati. Baru menyadari bahwa wajah draco bisa jadi lebih pucat lagi. Biasanya saja sudah sangat pucat, sekarang lebih kusam lagi. Untungnya yang Crabe berikan Cuma obat pencuci perut. Kalau tidak, bisa persis mayat wajah pangeran Hogwart's _Highschool _ini.

"Malfoy? Kau tidur?",Harry tidak berani lebih dekat dari satu meter. Lama tak ada respon, baru ia mendekat lagi. Sekarang jaraknya hanya setengah meter dari ranjang Draco.

"Malfoy? Kau Tidur?", Harry merasa idiot karena menanyakan hal yang sama kepada orang yang jelas-jelas sama sekali tak meresponnya.

Jadi ia membuat kesepakatan jika Draco tidak merespon sekali lagi. Ia akan berbalik dan mengucapkan terima kasih lain kali. Ia maju dua langkah,mengeliminasi lagi jaraknya berdiri dengan ranjang ruang perawatan. "Draco? Kau tidur?",harry terkejut sendiri dengan kelancangan lidahnya. Bisa-bisanya ia memanggil remaja yang terbaring di depannya ini dengan nama depannya?

Harry jadi kikuk sendiri. Menggaruk kepala,dan bolak-balik memastikan situasi.

"Malfoy... aku hanya ingin bilang terima kasih dan maaf membuatmu berada dalam situasi seperti ini!",Harry menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan kening. Kemudian membungkuk. Ia mengulang-ngulang kalimat tadi dan membungkuk lagi. Seperti beritual sendiri.

Tidak sadar kalau Malfoy muda itu mulai tak bisa menahan senyum jahil dari tadi.

"Maaf!",harry membungkuk ke 7 kalinya lalu buru-buru menuju pintu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar suaar terbahak.

"Bodoh!",ia berbalik menemukan pangeran Malfoy itu berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaring. Harry dengan gerakan sigap, mendekat cepat-cepat. Membantunya untuk duduk. Sama sekali tidak marah karna Malfoy sedari tadi mengelabuinya. Juga mengenyahkan pikiran untuk segera pergi dari ruangan ini.

"Kau yang bodoh! Malah mengataiku bodoh!",Harry menoyor kening Draco. Ringan saja. Seperti kawan akrab,yah.. lalu kemudian Harry menyesalinya.

"Maaf..",Draco hanya memamerkan senyum mengintimidasi andalannya.

"Kenapa buru-buru pergi?"

"Aku tidak perlu mencium si Pangeran Tidur, kan?",jawab Harry asal. Dan kembali menyesali perkataannya kemudian.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya?", Draco menahan tawanya. Berusaha kembali serius. Ia harus memperingatkan remaja ini untuk lebih hati-hati. Lain kali Crabe bisa lebih berbahaya lagi.

"Apa?",Draco melepas nafas panjang. Seperti orangtua yang berusaha sabar menghadapi anaknya yang membangkang.

"Tentu saja jebakan Crabe! Kau ini polos atau bodoh atau naif atau apa?!",Harry beringsut, wajahnya merengut. Tahu betul kalau ia salah karena tidak waspada. Walau sebenarnya tak terima juga seenaknya dikatai oleh si Pangeran Angkuh satu ini. Tapi biar sajalah...Toh,hari ini ia menyelamatkan Harry.

Malfoy muda itu melepas nafas lelah."Haaaah.. ambilkan tasku!",nada sok memerintah lagi. Dasar bos tengil! Pikir Harry,tapi menurut juga dan mengambilkan tas ransel Draco yang disimpan di meja kecil putih di ujung ruang perawatan.

"Ini.. Sudah? Aku Cuma mau bilang terima kasih. Jadi aku pergi sekarang! Bye Malfoy!",

"Kau pikir berterima kasih pada Malfoy hanya cukup dengan ucapan pendek seperti itu?",Harry mengutuki kakinya yang refleks berhenti setiap kali Tuan Muda Malfoy ini bicara.

"Lalu?",Harry menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Sambil pandangannya masih tetap berusaha fokus pada sosok angkuh 1 meter di depannya.

Draco memamerkan senyum jahil. "ambil ini! Dan pastikan jangan datang terlambat,ok?",Harry kembali mendekati ranjang Draco dan meraih sesuatu yang Draco sodorkan padanya.

"Tiket pertunjukan? Musik Klasik? Malfoy... Dengar aku tidak suka musik kuno mac—",Draco menatap Harry sinis. Mengunci kalimat apapun yang akan bergulir dari bibir tipis, milik Harry.

"Kau tidak datang untuk kesenanganmu. Kau datang karena tidak ada satupun dari teman tim _Football_-ku mau datang ke pertunjukan itu.. Dan_ Father_ bilang aku harus memberikannya ke seorang temanku atau ke Pansy parkinson? Jadi kau temanku sekarang. Setidaknya kau tak akan membuatku malu bukan?",Baiklah,sekali lagi Harry berekspektasi terlalu tinggi. Ia harap semburat merah di pipinya saat ia merasa gembira barusan tidak muncul terlalu kentara.

"Ok.. Kau bisa andalkan aku..",Harry memasang cengiran kuda andalannya. Dan segera melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ah ya! Potter!",Harry sekali lagi mengutuki kakinya yang teramat patuh pada suara perintah Tuan Muda Malfoy itu.

"Ya?",Harry tidak berbalik. Malas bertemu sorot sinis itu. Lagi.

"Boleh kapan-kapan aku memanggilmu 'Harry'?",Dan pria berkacamata bundar itu menyesal tak berbalik. Karna ada sebuah senyuman manis yang Draco sampir setelah Harry menutup pintu dengan sebuah gebrakan kencang.

Dan tak menjawab pertanyaan terakhirnya. Setidaknya tidak dengan suara.

Maka begitulah kisahnya kenapa Harry bisa berada di mobil mommy-nya kini dan menjauh dari pemukiman sepi di pinggir kota itu menuju alun-alun kota London. Harry tidak yakin keputusannya tepat. Ia tidak pernah berhasil menghabiskan satu lagu jika tidak tertidur kemudian. Daddynya dan dia pernah pergi ke sebuah pertunjukan musik klasik 3 tahun yang lalu pada malam setelah natal. Jadi akhirnya Harry ingat kapan terakhir ia merayakan natal bersama seorang James Potter. 3 tahun yang lalu.

Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada Draco karna pemaksaannya datang ke pertunjukan kali ini memaksanya mengingat. Tapi ia tidak yakin. Mungkin lebih baik ia tak pernah mengingatnya.

"Coba Mommy tahu lebih awal kalau kau akan datang ke pertunjukan temanmu..", perasaan Harry saja atau telinganya selalu terasa perih setiap kata teman disebutkan untuk mendefinisikan hubungannya dengan Draco.

"Anak aneh itu juga baru memberiku tiketnya sekitar 4 hari lalu...",Harry tersenyum pada mommy-nya dan menatap jalanan yang cukup ramai. Menghambat perjalanannya untuk segera sampai.

"Tapi ia tetap teman yang baik... menurut mum.. maksudku memberikan gratis tiket mahal seperti itu,berarti kau cukup penting untuknya..",Lily menatap punggung anaknya yang memandangi keluar jendela.

"Itu cukup melegakan. Mengetahui kau punya teman lain selain Ron dan kekasihnya.. Kau harus punya banyak teman agar tak kesepian,_sweetheart_",Harry merasakan usapan sekilas pada bagian belakang rambutnya.

Harry berbisik sambil tetap memandangi jalanan yang semakin memadat. "Ia hanya membutuhkanku untuk sebuah kursi kosong,tidak lebih..",ia membisiki hatinya. Menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri agar tak ada ekspektasi berlebihan lagi.

Lalu kata apa yang ia harapkan..?

Mereka hanya musuh bebuyutan yang entah bagaimana di permainkan takdir. Mungkin Takdir merasa prihatin dengan hubungan mereka berdua yang tak kunjung membaik sampai-sampai harus membuat Harry menabrak mobil tetangga Draco. Atau mungkin saja Harry yang terlalu idiot sampai tak melihat mobil sebesar _Fortuner_ di hadapannya. Entah... mobil itu tidak benar-benar _Fortune _sepertinya?

"Oh iya... Bagaimana tentang tawaran ayahmu? Kami akan usahakan biayanya untuk biaya hidup selama di Amerika..",Harry memandang ibunya sambil tersenyum. Ia senang menemukan emerald hijau mirip miliknya bercahaya di sana.

Sebenarnya karna barusan saja mereka baru berpapasan dengan truk besar berlampu menyilaukan. Tapi itu membuat Iris ibunya nampak bersinar.

"Akan kupertimbangkan."

Harry mengambangkan pandangannya pada langit malam. Polusi cahaya kota London mengganggu sinar bintang-bintang mencapai permukaan bumi. Harry hanya menemukan satu. Itu bintang utama Rasi Crux. Kalau Harry tidak salah tebak.

Melihat bintang mengingatkannya pada percakapan berkesan basa-basi lainnya dengan si Tuan Muda Malfoy saat di toko es krim.

_Draco mengelap sudut bibirnya yang ternodai es krim perlahan,"Yah.. jadi begitulah.. aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengambil alih bisnis keluarga."._

"_uhmm..",Cuma suara gumaman itu saja yang bisa Harry keluarkan. Ia masih sibuk dengan es krim coklat kesukaannya. Satu dua sendok lagi es krim itu akan lenyap dari penglihatan. Ternyata Harry tetap anak laki-laki kalau sedang makan. Suapannya besar.-_-"_

"_Dan kau?",Harry baru menyadari setelah jawaban tadi Draco tidak melanjutkan melahap es krimnya. Ia memandangi Harry dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya._

_Harry terdiam,kali ini mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk balas menatap._

"_Tapi janji jangan tertawa?!", Draco mengernyit heran tapi mengangguk kemudian._

"_i think... i want be an astronaut oneday",kerutan di dahi Draco makin melebar._

"_Why?"._

"_Because being human is the most terrible loneliness in the universe..",Kali ini sudah berlipat-lipat kening Draco Harry buat._

"_Hanya berfikir untuk mengabsolutkan kesepianku. Tanpa perlu merasa ketakutan akan hal itu",dan ajaibnya Draco Malfoy justru kehilangan segala kernyitan di dahinya._

"_Kau memang terlalu baik..",itu saja yang ia katakan dan kemudian memanggil pelayan untuk meminta bill mereka._

_End or TBC?_

_Jadi karna saya diatas udah banyak ngomong kan ya? Untuk akhir kata ini saya cuma punya 2 kata: Review,please..._


	2. Chapter 2

"**Astronaut"**

**Author : eReL_Ra**

**Pair : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter (still) belong to J.K. Rowling. And i had some inspiration for plot from 'astronaut'-simple plan- music video...**

**Ah iya... dan untuk diketahui bahwa "The First Kiss" memang terinspirasi dari film pendek berjudul "Orange".. Saya sudah tuliskan tapi sepertinya kurang jelas jadi ada yang tidak terbaca... **

**Sorry,keteledoran saya... -_-v**

**Genre : *masih mikir* angst aja deh atau Hurt/Comfort... tapi... ga juga sih.. intinya ga akan bener-bener happy ending aja..:P#digaplok yang ga suka angst**

**Summary:**

**"_Bukankah sebelumnya kau bilang ingin menjadi Astronaut untuk mengabsolutkan kesepian? Dua tindakanmu ini terdengar kontradiksi menurutku."_**

**_" keduanya memang berkebalikan, tapi motif kenapa aku melakukan yang satunya dan ingin melakukan yang satunya memiliki alasan yang sama.."  
_**

**"_Kau memang aneh.."_**

-Part 2-

Draco tidak tahu jika ia bisa dibuat seberdebar ini ketika harus tampil di _Barbican Arts Center_. Baiklah, ini bukan penampilan perdananya sebagai pemain _cello_ termuda dalam sejarah kota London. _Well_, alat musik ini memang tidak terlalu populer di kalangan anak muda. Sebagian besar teman-teman Draco yang juga menyukai musik lebih memilih mengambil gitar listrik dan mungkin mencoba peruntungan di ajang-ajang pencarian bakat.

Draco tidak menyalahkan mereka. Lagipula siapa yang tidak ingin terkenal. Hanya saja, baiklah pertama kita sebut dulu bahwa Draco adalah golongan konvensional, tapi menurut pria _blondie_ itu esensi musik terletak pada prosesnya yang tak sebentar. Juga tempaan kerja keras. Draco tidak ingin bilang kalau musik pop zaman sekarang adalah musik yang tidak berkualitas. Hanya saja, itu bukan gaya Draco.

Ok, lupakan soal pembahasan _taste _ musik Draco yang 'nyeleneh' dibandingkan teman-teman sebayanya. Ada satu hal lagi yang secara kurang ajar bukan cuma membuat Draco berdebar-debar tak karuan. Tapi juga sukses membuat jemari ramping panjangnya berkeringat, ia jadi khawatir bagaimana nanti permainan cellonya.

Yap. Satu hal itu adalah... sebuah kacamata bundar.

Ia mengenali kacamata bundar itu di antara ratusan kacamata lainnya yang memenuhi gedung basis utama _London Symphony Orchestra_ ini. Milik si potter boncel, pikirnya. Alih-alih tersenyum, di _backstage_ Draco jadi lebih banyak menyeringai. Beberapa gadis yang sempat terpesona kembali dengan karisma Draco dibalik stelan formalnya, jadi mundur teratur dengan sendirinya. Tahu sendirilah, tampang pria berkulit pasi itu kalau sudah menyeringai. 100% antagonis.

"Kau terlihat bersemangat malam ini, Draco?",yang dipanggil memutar matanya saat menemukan siapa yang sedang mengganggu acara melamunnya. Well, mungkin Cuma gadis ini yang mengerti apa makna dibalik seringaian Draco. Semangat. Excited. Ekspresi yang mengatakan bahwa Draco sedang sangat tertarik dengan sebuah objek. Entah apapun itu.

"_What's the matter_, Daph?",Draco melirik sesosok gadis ramping lain di belakang Daphne yang terlihat lebih berisi. Adik-kakak yang akur, puji Draco dalam hati.

"Hanya ingin tahu untuk apa semua seringaian mu malam ini? Kau sedang merencanakan peledakan bom atau baru membeli virus mematikan untuk menguasai dunia, _Mr. Blondie_?", Draco Cuma menjawab dengan kibasan tangan dan mulai bangkit dari bangku di depan meja riasnya. Mengusir Daphne ceritanya.

Daphne menyempatkan diri memukul kepala berambut pirang itu kepalan jemari kirinya. Tidak suka merasa diabaikan tapi dengan entengnya mengabaikan suara protes kesakitan Draco.

"Apa masalahmu sebenarnya?", Draco nyaris mengumpat jika tidak melihat wajah lugu Astoria yang terkaget-kaget di belakang punggung Daphne.

"_Whatever...But keep up your promise, Mr. Blondie..!_", jika menutup kuping adalah sesuatu yang cukup sopan dilakukan oleh seorang Malfoy saat ada yang berbicara padanya. Draco pasti sudah melakukannya sejak tadi.

'_Ah ya!',_pikiran Draco mengingat sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin sekali ia lupakan. Malam setelah pertunjukan ini Mr. & Mrs. Grenggrass mengajak Draco dan kedua orangtuanya makan malam bersama. Sebenarnya bukan ia yang membuat janji. Lucius, ayahnya yang buat. Tapi bagi Daphne itu sama saja.

"Aku datang tenang saja.. Ah, Astoria?", gadis itu kaget dan mendadak gembira dalam satu ekspresi wajah. Draco hanya memasukan kategori wajah itu dalam tampang kikuk lain milik para penggemarnya.

"Kau lupa menalikan sepatumu..", Itu saja, Draco sama sekali tidak berminat melihat semburat merah yang menyebar di seluruh wajah gadis itu. Juga adegan menalikan sepatu sampai terantuk kaki kakak gadis itu. Entahlah, sepertinya adik Daphne itu sering sekali salah tingkah jika berada di dekat Draco.

Draco mendekati tempat penyimpanan _cello_nya. Berjalan dengan hati-hati di antara langkah terburu-buru para _crew_ panggung yang sibuk mengurus ini itu. Pertunjukan pembuka sekitar 10 menit lagi. Para penonton sudah berdatangan dan memenuhi kursi. Tirai panggung masih ditutup dan _MC_ malam ini sudah bersedia di sebaliknya. Draco sekilas memperhatikan ada celah kecil untuk mengintip dari balik tirai. Tapi sudah penuh sesak oleh para gadis pemain piano. Mereka benar-benar kelihatan tegang setelah bergantian melongokan kepala. Tentu, ada banyak tamu penting malam ini. Termasuk anak gadis perdana mentri dan Pangeran William beserta calon istrinya.

Well, nyatanya Draco tidak perduli. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika pertunjukan ini sepi. Jadi peluang Draco untuk melongok ke kursi penonton dan mengintip ekspresi kebingungan seperti apa yang ditampilkan seorang Harry Potter. Sayang sekali ia tergabung dengan salah satu kelompok orkestra favorit warga Inggris.

Draco merasakan ada getar dari sakunya. Sedetik, ia mengabaikan teriakan instruksi para _crew_ yang sudah mulai sibuk mengatur posisi para pemain. Ia membiarkan rasa penasaran mengusiknya dan tanpa berfikir panjang mengeluarkan handphonenya. Harusnya sudah ia nonaktifkan sedari tadi memang. Tapi biasanya tidak pernah ada satu pun sms atau telephon masuk. Jadi Draco berkesimpulan bahwa mode _silent _saja sudah cukup.

Ternyata tidak.

From The Freak Potter: Kau pegang instrumen apa?

Draco mengernyit, bukannya saat ia kecelakaan ia sudah melihat Draco memainkan _cello_ (lihat The First Kiss). Dan bukannya saat kemarin ia mentraktir anak ini es krim ia menenteng-nenteng tas _cello_.

Sambil berjalan menempati posisinya. Dan menyiapkan _cello_nya, Draco membiasakan diri dengan intensitas cahaya lampu yang menyorot panggung mereka. Tirai masih tertutup dan lampu panggung yang menyala masih remang-remang. Ia ragu mata yang punya minus parah seperti milik potter bisa melihatnya. Meskipun ia ada di barisan depan sebenarnya.

Draco mendengus kecewa. Harusnya ia tidak perlu semerasa bersalah itu karna 'ciuman' waktu itu. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya melangkah sejauh ini. Bukankah seharusnya melindungi si kutu buku Harry Potter dari berbagai macam _bully_ di sekolah sudah cukup. Kenapa harus sampai mengundangnya menonton pertunjukan Orkestranya? Dan apa-apaan dengan semua dengusan kecewa Draco ini?!

"Dia itu dungu atau idiot? Gajah saja punya ingatan lebih baik dari dia..", Draco malas membalas. Padahal masih ada sekitar 5 menit sebelum pertunjukan dimulai. Dan karna Khawatir remaja kikuk itu mengiriminya pesan lagi Draco berfikir ada baiknya ia nonaktifkan handphonenya itu. Dan tepat sebelum ia selesai menekan tombol nonaktif, sebuah pesan singkat lainnya masuk.

From The Freak Potter: Hei! Serius! Tadi aku melihat seorang pemain simbal dan dua orang pemain biola yang punya rambut pirang persis seperti milikmu! Jadi sebenarnya apa yang kau mainkan?

Draco Malfoy untuk pertama kalinya dibuat menyesal hanya karna membaca sebuah pesan singkat. Pria ini dengan mudah menghancurkan _mood _yang susah payah Draco bangun sejak awal hari. Ia menghembuskan nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Ia tahu kalau ada cukup banyak pemain dengan rambut pirang di orkestra ini. Dan ia cukup tahu, kalau anak-anak dari kelas bahasa Russia menjulukinya Vladimir Putin-nya inggris. Mereka bilang wajah Sang Pangeran Malfoy persis seperti Presiden Russia itu saat muda. Dan Draco juga sangat tahu bagaimana anak-anak kelas drama dan sastra menyebutnya dengan representasi sempurna dari deskripsi tokoh Pangeran Hamlet.

Tapi.. Serius? Apakah wajah Draco sepasaran itu sampai si bocah boncel itu sampai ragu-ragu dengan alat musik apa yang Draco mainkan?

"Bodoh..", Draco yakin ia nampak frustasi sekarang. Jadi sebelum ada sms masuk lain yang membuat _mood_-nya bertambah buruk ia memantapkan hati untuk mematikan Hpnya.

From The Freak Potter. Draco tahu seharusnya ia sudah melakukan itu dari tadi, memadamkan daya _handphone_nya.

Ia menutup mata sejenak. Melihat jam digital di sudut kiri layar HP, memastikan berapa lama waktu yang ia miliki. 3 menit lebih, pikirnya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menuntaskan rasa penasaran dan mulai membuka pesan paling aktual dari si bocah boncel itu.

From The Freak Potter: Whatever. Apapun yang kau mainkan nanti. Toh.. Aku akan tahu, karna kau pasti pemain paling _perfectionist _ malam ini.

Setengah mengejek. Atau mungkin memang sindiran telak. Sarkastis. Sama sekali tidak manis. Tapi, entah mengapa seringaian _excited _Draco kembali.

"Hmm.. Idiot..", kali ini benda elektronik itu benar – benar padam seperti seharusnya. Pangeran Malfoy itu memasukan poni platinanya yang mulai memanjang dan sedari tadi cukup sulit diatur ke selipan daun telinga. Menutup mata. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat rambut acak-acakan si Potter muda yang nampaknya 5 kali lipat sulit diatur dari kebanyakan manusia normal.

Draco menghentikan senyumannya. Merasakan sensitifitas pendengarannya menajam. Ia bisa mendengar derit katrol yang mulai berkarat, dan gesekan kain tirai panggung yang terbuka. Para penonton yang menahan nafas antusias. Beberapa suara menguap. Ketukan jemari gugup kawan-kawan anggota orkestranya. Dan nafas teratur milik Pemimpin Orkestra malam ini.

Draco membuka matanya. Tongkat dirigen telah mulai mengayun. Mengulang simfoni yang telah mereka latih jauh-jauh hari. Draco menghentikan seringaiannya. Sebuah senyum tulus tersemat begitu suara gesekan cello-nya terdengar.

Malam ini Draco berhenti bertanya-tanya. Ia hanya membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kontradiksi. Malam ini, kehadiran Harry membuatnya menyimpulkan sebuah konklusi. Bahwa semakin lama rasa penasarannya pada pria itu tak mampu ia prediksi.. Dan kepolosan pria itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah dimanipulasi.

Draco hanya berharap. Saat simfoni ini selesai, bangku yang ia ingin longok dari balik tirai masih terisi.

* * *

Harry yakin ada yang salah dengan dirinya malam ini. Sejak kemarin ia yakin bahwa ia tidak akan bertahan lebih dari lima menit. Tapi nyatanya ia menyaksikan pertunjukan itu sampai menit terakhir. Ia bahkan hapal dengan dinamika musik simfoni barusan. Ada yang salah dengannya, ia mulai berfikir keras. Setelah ini ia tidak yakin akan melewatkan begitu saja pertunjukan Draco berikutnya.

Dan itu yang ia takutkan.

From Ferret: Tunggu aku di depan pintu keluar.

Dan disitulah Harry berdiri saat ini. Pertunjukan sudah selesai sekitar 20 menit lalu. Jarum jam tangan Harry seakan melambat dan meledeki. Ia tahu harusnya tak perlu menurut. Kalau begini ia ketinggalan jadwal kereta bawah tanah terakhir.

"Aku pasti bercanda..," Harry mengambil saputangan dari saku _tuxedo_nya. Membersihkan pasrtikel-partikel kecil yang mengusik penglihatannya barusan.

"Kau Harry Potter kan?" Cedrig Diggory. Pria itu yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Diggory?", dari jutaan penduduk London, kenapa harus pria ini yang ia temui di saat seperti ini. Harry berharap bisa mengabaikan manusia yang nampak bersinar setiap saat itu.

"Waw! Aku kira hanya aku siswa yang menonton pertunjukan musik klasik di awal liburan musim panas! Hahahaha... Bahkan mantan pacarku saja tidak pernah mau jika kuajak. Aku tidak tahu jika selain fisika kita punya ketertarikan yang sama di bidang musik..." Harry hanya memasang cengiran kuda andalannya. Pria ini terlalu antusias sampai tak mau berhenti bicara. Lagipula Harry tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ia hanya terpaksa datang kemari karna paksaan Draco Malfoy pasti akan terdengar aneh di telinga siapapun yang tahu bagaimana 'akrab'nya dua mahluk itu di sekolah.

Jadi, Harry hanya berharap cengiran culunnya cukup untuk menghentikan dengan sendirinya rentetan kalimat pria itu. _Well, _biasanya itu cukup efektif.

"Ah ya.. Kau tahu kalau Draco ikut dalam pertunjukan tadi," _kau pikir dari mana aku dapat paksaan untuk mengisi kursi kosong dan mencegah kehadiran si Parkinson, hah?_ Harry mulai merasa pipinya keram untuk menangagapi puluhan kalimat Diggory dengan senyuman.

"Dia selalu membuatku iri.." sudut lengkung senyum pemuda berkawat gigi itu berangsur menumpul. Ia tidak ingin memikirkannya. Tapi kenyataan bahwa bahkan pria sesempurna Diggory saja cemburu pada Draco Malfoy. Apa yang membuat seorang Harry Potter memiliki cukup kenekatan untuk lancang berfikir bahwa mungkin mereka bisa memiliki sebuah pertemanan.

Harry tidak meminta banyak.

Ia sudah meminta Tuhan untuk berhenti khawatir pada hubungan mereka dan berjanji untuk tak terpancing beradu mulut dengan pria pirang itu. Tapi tuhan sepertinya sedang iseng mambawa Harry dalam pusaran hubungan aneh dengan Draco Malfoy.

"Are you allright, Harry?" kali ini bibir tipis itu hanya membentuk sesudut senyum.

"Kurasa tiba-tiba saja rasanya ada yang menghantam kepalaku.. Sebaiknya aku pulang sebelum merepotkanmu." Pria yang punya tinggi badan jauh melampaui Harry itu menyengajakan posisi tubuhnya untuk menghalangi langkah Harry.

"Kau bahkan terlihat lebih limbung dari orang mabuk." Remaja itu tidak yakin mana yang benar. Suara Diggory yang membuat tengkuknya meremang atau alasan palsunya soal tidak enak badan barusan menjelma nyata? Tuhan senang sekali cepat-cepat menghukumnya kalau coba-coba berdusta.

"Ayahku mengizinkan membawa mobilnya malam ini. Kau akan lebih aman jika ku antar." Harry sedikit tidak rela saat lengannya kini tersampir di pundak pemuda itu. Sama tidak relanya ketika ia tahu bahwa yang memapahnya saat ini adalah orang lain selain Draco, temannya. Bukan berarti Cedrig bukan temannya. Maksudnya, baiklah mereka memang saling mengenal. Tapi katakanlah Harry memposisikan pria ini hanya sebagai kenalan. Ron dan Hermione adalah sahabatnya.

Tapi ia hanya butuh seorang teman, dan yang muncul di gambaran otaknya adalah siluet pria jangkung berambut pirang.

"Cedrig!", samar-samar Harry mendengar teriakan setengah panik itu. Sayangnya matanya terlalu berkunang-kunang untuk melihat satu lagi sosok jangkung lain yang mendekat. Harry hanya melihat dua pria itu bercakap sejenak, dan sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran. Remaja berkawat gigi itu baru ingat terakhir kali ia makan adalah kemarin sore.

_Pantas saja._

* * *

"Pelayan!" Draco memesan secangkir kopi hitam ketiganya. Beretepatan dengan geliat sesosok rapuh di pundaknya. _Akhirnya.._

"Terima kasih untuk tidur nyenyaknya," Draco mengerjap. Melirik si pemuda berambut berantakan lewat ekor matanya. Ucapan bangun tidur yang tidak umum.

"Kau benar-benar tidak cocok untuk dipacari." Harry sedang sedikit kikuk untuk berusaha melepas kacamatanya, tubuhnya masih limbung sisa-sisa kantuk ehmm.. atau pingsan? Terserah yang mana, yang jelas pria itu sudah terlihat lebih segar sekarang.

Sambil mengucek matanya, remaja berkawat gigi itu menjawab,"Memangnya siapa juga yang memikirkan untuk punya pacar dalam waktu dekat ini..".

Reaksi pria ini menarik, pikir Sang Tuan Muda Malfoy. Ia tidak terlihat panik atau berusaha buru-buru bangkit. Draco yakin Harry Potter tidak cukup dungu untuk untuk tidak menyadari ia terbangun di tempat asing.

Pesanan kopinya datang, Draco berbasa-basi terima kasih. Kemudian menatap Harry dengan pandangan bertanya,"Coklat hangat saja". Dan pria bersurai platina bahkan tidak yakin darimana datangnya kemampuan komunikasi tanpa aksara antara dia dan si Potterhead ini.

"Jadi kemana perginya Si Tampan Diggory?", Draco hampir dibuat tersedak pada tegukan pertamanya. Kenapa si Potter ini harus membahas si Tuan Serba Sempurna itu sekarang sih? Sungguh merusak mood.

" Kau punya banyak pertanyaan penting lain yang seharusnya kau tanyakan bukan?", Harry tidak secepatnya memberi jawaban. Beberapa kali pria itu memijat pelipis. Berusaha menghilangkan pening.

Draco Malfoy menarik nafas dalam, diselingi rasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk memapahmu sampai Halte bis terdekat. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk mengistirahatkan dulu tubuhmu. Dan kedai kopi ini yang terdekat. Pelayan barusan sudah memberimu minyak aroma therapy tapi kau butuh waktu dua jam lebih untuk sad—",Draco menghentikan penuturannya. Nyata sekali bahwa ekspresi yang sedang ditampilkan Harry Potter di hadapannya saat ini adalah keheranan.

"Apa?" bocah Potter itu merespon pertanyaan Sang Malfoy muda dengan gelengan sederhana, dan menutupnya dengan cengiran khas Potter miliknya.

"Satu coklat panas, selamat menikmati.." selang dari cengiran kuda milik Harry sampai perempuan montok yang bertugas malam ini datang memberikan pesanan Harry, ada sekitar 5 menit. Hening.

Draco pindah ke sisi lain meja. Tadinya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sisi yang sama dengan Harry untuk menahan bobot tumbuh pria yang tak sadarkan diri itu tadi. Tapi sepertinya sekarang sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi.

"Memangnya kau harus pindah ya?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan remaja berambut berantakan di depannya itu nampak tak masuk akal. Iris abu itu menatap berkeliling sambil menyusun kalimat yang tepat dan singkat untuk menjawab. Kalimat pendek berbau _stoic_, khas malfoy.

"Tentu." Jadi Draco memutuskan untuk melontarkan kata itu tanpa tambahan klausa lain.

"Apa dua orang pria duduk berdampingan terlihat sangat memalukan?", Harry tidak menatap Draco saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Dan Draco yang sedang sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat sisa-sisa pengunjung kedai kopi itu tidak merasa perlu untuk buru-buru mengembalikan fokus. Menatap yang sedang jadi lawan biacaranya.

"Ah.." baru setelah mendengar suara seakan menyadari sesuatu dari mulut si Potter muda, Draco Malfoy kembali menatap pemuda yang nampak sangat rapuh itu.

"Ck.. aku tidak tahu kalau aku seberat itu sampai kau tidak kuat untuk memapahku ke Halte bis terdekat..", Harry bertanya dengan percampuradukan ekspresi bingung campur tidak terima di wajahnya. Sedikit frustasi mungkin.

Draco menebak Harry sedang memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk berdiet sekarang.

"Banyak dosa mungkin.."

Bibir Harry mencibir,"Lihat siapa yang bicara.. Aku tidak tahu Ferret sepertimu masih bisa ingat dosa?!". Seringaian excited Draco kembali. Beradu mulut dengan pria ini memang membangkitkan adrenalin tersendiri.

" Asal kau tahu.. kau sudah 3 kali berhutang nyawa pada si Ferret ini..", Harry mati kutu. Ia baru saja sadar bahwa Malfoy sudah terlalu sering menolongnya akhir-akhir ini. Apa mkasudnya sebenarnya? Harry tidak pernah tahu.

Harry lebih memilih buru-buru meneguk habis coklat hangatnya. Draco melihat gerak-gerik Harry yang jadi serba kilat. Ia menengok jam dinding kedai kopi itu. Pukul setengah duabelas malam.

"Ayo.. aku harus cepat mengantarmu pulang sebelum ibumu menelpon lagi.", Harry mengerjap, baru saja ingat kalau ia janji pulang secepatnya setelah pertunjukan yang selesai jam sembilan tepat. Ia memanfaatkan jeda waktu sementara si pemuda Malfoy itu membayar tagihan, ia memeriksa telephon genggamnya. Mendadak rambutnya gatal saat melihat 10 panggilan tak terjawab dan 5 pesan yang belum ia baca. Ia tak mau taruhan dengan siapapun, karna pihak manapun yang bertaruh kalau semua panggilan dan pesan itu dari ibunya pasti menang.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya?", Draco mengerjap sesaat ketika tiba-tiba saja dibentak oleh pria yang tadi susah payah dipapahnya.

"Aku tidak berani mengangkat telepon pribadi milik orang lain." Jawaban _simple _yang dalam sekejap membuat hati pria yang sebelumnya bertanya mencelos. _Ah iya.. aku orang lain._

Draco membaca garis kekecewaan di wajah pemuda itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia kecewakan. Yang jelas ia merasa bersalah. "Lagipula saat kau kecelakaan saja kau tak suka saat aku menelpon ibumu."

Wajah itu membaik, rona merahnya kembali. Tentu, jawaban pertama adalah jawaban umum yang akan menjadi rekasi rata-rata orang saat berada di situasi seperti Draco barusan. Walau sebenarnya kalau Potter cukup jeli, dengan cepat ia tahu kalau itu Cuma alasan basa basi. Toh, saat ia kecelakaan Draco sudah pernah cukup lancang memakai _Handphone_ pribadi pemuda itu untuk menghubungi keluarganya.

"Roti?" Draco mengangsurkan setumpuk sandwich yang sepertinya masih hangat untuk Harry santap. "Kau pucat sekali saat pingsan tadi. Seperti belum makan dari kemarin," Harry terdiam, kemudian terbahak. Draco Malfoy menambahkan raut heran pada ekspresi di wajahnya yang biasanya tidak punya banyak ekspresi kecuali seringain licik.

"Thank's, " sepotong frasa itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Harry setelah tawanya mereda.

Ia terbahak, untuk kenyataan bahwa semakin lama Draco semakin menyerupai peramal. Ia bisa membaca pikiran Harry dan sekarang tahu sudah berapa lama ia tidak makan.

Dan tawa itu untuk mengelabui hatinya. Yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak ketika memikirkan bahwa ia tidak lebih dari sekedar kawan 'situasional'.

* * *

Harry tidak yakin kalau membawa mahluk dengan aristokratis tinggi ke rumahnya adalah sebuah pilihan tepat. Tapi sepertinya Ibunya dengan cepat beradaptasi.

"Jadi.. Kau sudah mulai memainkan _cello_ sejak kecil? Menarik. Mengingat akhir-akhir ini kelihatannya tidak banyak anak muda yang ingin andil dalam musik klasik..", atau bisa dikatakan Mrs. Lily Potter sudah benar-benar terhipnotis dengan pesona Tuan Muda Malfoy kita.

"Sebenarnya untuk beberapa alasan, kami, para pecinta musik klasik, hanya tidak terlihat karna publikasi dan pangsa pasar musik kami memang terbatas di beberapa kalangan. Tapi itu tidak berarti kami benar-benar minoritas, Mrs. Potter..", Draco kemudian meneguk teh hijaunya perlahan. Sesuai dengan tata krama ningrat.

"Kau cerdas, Mr. Malfoy Jr." Ibunda Harry itu tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat cangkir teh antiknya. Sisa-sisa peradaban Inggris yang mungkin tidak pernah hilang adalah _tea time._ Di berbagai kesempatan.

"Dan Anda adalah orang dewasa yang menyenangkan untuk diajak berbicara oleh seorang Junior seperti saya, Mrs. Potter.." Harry tidak tahu pasti apa yang keduanya tengah bicarakan. Tapi semu merah tanda tersipu di pipi ibunya membuat Harry berdoa pada Tuhan agar tidak sampai membuat Draco Malfoy menjadi ayah tirinya dalam waktu dekat.

Harry memperhatikan dari lantai dua. _Living room _yang terlihat benar-benar hidup diisi oleh obrolan santai ibunya dan teman 'situasional'nya. Harry mengeringkan rambutnya sambil menuruni anak tangga perlahan. Ibunya sedang mengambil persediaan kue lain saat lelaki berkacamata minus itu hampir menabrak kursi yang sedang Draco duduki.

"Hey! Santai! Kalau masih merasa pusing, kau seharusnya tidak perlu mandi tengah malam begini.." Harry tidak merasa perlu menanggapi. Ia hanya lupa memakai kacamatanya itu saja.

"Kamar mandi kosong.. Kau bisa gunakan sekarang, kecuali kau merasa pusing untuk mandi tengah malam begini..", Draco menahan kikikan geli saat Harry dengan semu merah di pipinya bekas air hangat sisa mandi tadi berusaha mengeluarkan kalimat sarkatis.

"You're kind of cute right now..", Draco sengaja membisiki telinga itu sebelum benar-benar pergi dan naik ke lantai dua. Tempat kamar mandi yang yang Harry maksudkan berada. Dan menghindar dari pukulan yang tak seberapa kuat milik Harry.

Sekarang selain merah, wajah Harry dihiasi ekspresi kesal. "Dasar Ferret Mesum..", gumamnya sambil berusaha meja pendek di depannya.

Harry mengusapi daun telinga kanannya yang terasa memanas. Dan ibunya berbalik dengan menenteng beberapa toples kue yang berhasil ia temukan di lemari penyimpanan.

"Yakin kau OK, Harry? Telingamu semerah tomat." Harry memasang cengiran andalannya untuk berikade dari pertanyaan macam-macam dari Ibunya setelah ini.

Lily Potter menarik nafas dan mulai berbicara," Kau harus mulai berhenti merepotkan orang lain, Harry.. Maksudku, kita sudah pernah merepotkan anak itu saat kau kecelakaan masih saja ceroboh dan tidak belajar untuk lebih teliti. Lain kali berhati-hatilah dengan kesehatanmu, ok?"

Harry tidak mengeluarkan cengiran minta dimakluminya. Ia hanya menatap ibunya dan mengangguk. Supaya ceramah soal kesehatan ini tak berlanjut. Harry mengemukakan topik baru.

"Sepertinya kalian punya banyak bahan obrolan, Mum?", Harry bertanya sambil tangannya sibuk menjelajah ke isi toples _butter cookies _yang ada di hadapannya.

Sebelum sempat ia menggigit sepotong kue itu Mommy-nya menahan tangannya dan memaksa remaja itu berjanji ia akan menggosok gigi ulang setelah ini.

"Yah.. Kau tahu.. mengherankan saat melihatmu pulang membawa teman hampir tengah malam begini. Dan lebih aneh lagi karna itu bukan Ron atau salah satu dari saudara Weasleynya.. Kalian terlihat cukup akrab.." Senyuman ibunya membuat Harry menelan sepotong _butter cookies_ lain dengan cepat. Ia perlu pengalihan dari rasa sesak. Tentu. Bukan salah orang-orang untuk menganggap mereka kawan akrab.

_It's just.. this judgement is something..._

"Malfoy.. nama itu cukup familiar di kalangan kerajaan setahu Mommy.. Tidak mengherankan kalau gerak-geriknya teramat tertata selayaknya bangsawan.. Kurasa Mommy menyukai anak itu, Harry..", untungnya Harry sedang sibuk meneguk tehnya saat Mommynya tersenyum sekali lagi.

Harry menutup toples _butter cookies_nya serapat mungkin lalu mendekati mommynya dan mencium kening wanita itu. " Kurasa aku harus cepat tidur.. Aku ke kamarku..", sebelum melepas pelukan anaknya Lily Potter menatap remaja itu memperingati. Penuh diskriminasi.

"_Yes,mum.. I'll brush my teeth_", lalu Harry buru-buru menjauhkan wajahnya sebelum ciuman Mommy-nya mengenai pipinya.

Langkah Harry hampir menghabisi jarak menuju tangga saat ibunya memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Kuharap kalian tetap jadi teman baik, Harry..",penuda berkawat gigi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. _Gesture_ sederhana untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengerti kenapa Mommy-nya berkata seperti itu.

Lily Potter tersenyum kikuk di ujung lain _living room_," entahlah.. mungkin perasaan Mommy saja.. tapi kurasa ia sama kesepiannya sepertimu, nak..". Harry tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Jadi ia mengangguk agar urusan ini cepat selesai dan ia bisa segera terlelap kembali ke alam mimpi.

_Sempurna. Besok hari pertama libur musim panas._

Harry sampai di anak tangga paling atas bertepatan dengan Draco yang keluar dari kamar mandi. Letak kamar mandi itu memang dekat dengan tangga. Jadi cukup mengagetkan bagi Harry melihat Draco Malfoy hanya memakai kimono handuk yang ia pinjamkan dan rambut platinanya yang setengah basah terkena guyuran.

"Sudah mau tidur?" Harry mengangguk cepat.

"Kutunjukan dimana tempatmu tidur. Tapi jika masih ingin bercakap-cakap dengan Mommy, ia masih akan bangun sampai jam 2 pagi," Draco membuat ekspresi persetujuan dan mengikuti langkah kaki Harry dua langkah di belakangnya.

Mereka melewati ruangan yang Draco yakini sebagai kamar Harry. Karna ada banyak stiker mengenai fisika dan astronomi di depan pintu. Dan yang paling membuatnya tidak meragukan bahwa itu kamar Harry Potter adalah gantungan kayu kekanakan bergambar _Micky Mouse_ dengan tulisan tangan anak kecil yang cukup berantakan: Haryy

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya kemampuan mengeja yang buruk, Potter?",ucapan dengan nada mengejek itu Harry abaikan. Selang beberapa langkah mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar dengan tulisan tangan yang lebih rapi. Sepertinya tulisan anak perempuan.

"Myrtle ?" Harry berbalik menemukan pertanyaan pada mata keabuan Draco.

"Ini kamar kakak perempuanku. Bekas lebih tepatnya. Ia meninggal saat aku berumur 2 tahun. Kau..Tidak mendadak merasa merinding kan? "Draco mendengus sebagai jawaban ledekan Harry. Sedikit mengagetkan memang ia di tempatkan di sebuah kamar yang kedengarannya cukup angker. Tapi sesaat sebelum Harry berbalik, Draco sudah berencana untuk mengatakan "aku turut berduka". Tentu, ia telan lagi karna sepertinya si boncel ini sama sekali tidak berduka.

"Sepertinya ia tak meninggalkan banyak barang?", Draco memandang sekeliling dan menganalisis bahwa kamar ini tampak seperti kamar tamu biasa. Tidak banyak pernak-pernik. Hanya ada meja rias, lemari ukuran sedang, ranjang _queen size,_ dan meja kecil di samping ranjang.

"Seingatku dulu ada cukup banyak hiasan dan lukisan-lukisan tangan kakakku di dinding. Entahlah kemana perginya mereka. Yang orangtuaku sisakan hanya papan nama kecil di pintu. Ah ya.. kurasa kau butuh baju ganti. Tidak keberatan dengan kaus putih polos dan celana training? Maksudku..",Harry ragu-ragu menyelsaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku mungkin sombong, tapi bukan berarti tak tahu diri. Kau bersedia menampungku saja sudah cukup baik daripada pulang dan kena semburan ceramah dari Lord Malfoy.."Draco memutar matanya jengah. Ia tahu betul konsekuensi melarikan diri dari undangan makan malam keluarga Greengas.

"Bodoh! Jangan bicarakan ayahmu seperti itu."

Setelah itu remaja yang lebih pendek beberapa senti itu melangkah keluar. Langkahnya bergegas. Sementara Draco memilih untuk menyalakan saklar lampu dan duduk-duduk di ranjang. Memikirkan bahwa kehilangan seorang anggota keluarga di usia sangat muda mungkin berakibat pada kepribadian Harry yang cenderung penyendiri dan murung. Kalau saja ia bisa lebih sedikit terbuka dan lebih banyak tersenyum. Mungkin akan ada cukup banyak teman yang ia punya. Dan ia akan punya banyak pembela saat di-_bully_ oleh anak-anak seperti Crabe dan Goyle.

Mungkin.

"Malfoy!",sigap Draco menangkap lemparan ecek-ecek Harry. Sehari ini pemuda berkacamata bundar itu terkesan cukup terbuka dan sedikit lebih ceria. Draco jadi tersenyum sendiri tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksud dari _smirk_ tidak jelasmu itu?" Harry memasang tampang waspada.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Terima kasih bajunya," Draco sudah mulai menurunkan kimono handuknya saat Harry histeris berteriak, STOP!

"Dengar aku akan keluar dan tidur. Baru kau boleh ganti baju, mengerti?" Draco menyeringai.

"Apa masalahmu? Kita sama-sama laki-laki dan bukankah seharusnya kau sudah biasa melihat badan teman-teman sekelas kita di ruang ganti?"Harry menggaruk tengkuknya. Ya, walaupun sering absen karena penyakit asmanya. Terkadang Harry tetap ikut pelajaran olahraga. Dan memang bukan hal anah baginya untuk melihat tubuh setengah _naked _atau bahkan _naked _kawannya.

"Duduklah.."Harry tidak tahu kenapa suara Draco terdengar seperti komando bagi telinganya. Ia menurut dan duduk di sebelah pemuda itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja pemuda berambut platina itu bangkit menuju pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?"suara Harry menahan laju tungkai panjang Draco. Pria itu menatap emerald Harry dengan tatapan hangat yang aneh. Karna remaja itu tidak sama sekali mengendurkan seringaian antagonis di bibirnya.

"Kau sepertinya merasa tidak nyaman, aku akan ganti di kamar mandi. Tapi tunggulah disini. Aku masih ingin mengobrol." Harry membeku detik itu. Saat langkah Draco membawanya menghilang di balik pintu. Terdengar aneh. Tapi rasa sesak di dadanya menjadi saat ia berfikir bahwa mungkin...Mungkin saja alsan Draco memaksa menginap di rumahnya bukan sekedar untuk mengehindari amukan ayahnya.

Tapi juga ingin berbincang lebih lama,"denganku?".

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menahan senyum.

* * *

_-Sekitar sejam lalu-_

"_Aku tidak tahu kalau rumahmu dekat dengan kawasan Lembah Thames?" Harry menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela bis sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kawan seperjalanannya kali ini, Draco Malfoy._

_ Ini pertama kalinya selama hampir 16 tahun hidupnya ia pulang selarut ini. Jadi ia memaksa Draco yang tadinya sudah menempati posisi di dekat jendela supaya bergeser dari sana. Kapan lagi ia bisa menikmati pemandangan malam London seperti ini?_

"_Hey!"Draco menyikutnya. Mendesaknya untuk menjawab kalimat pembuka obrolan barusan._

"_Memangnya kenapa kalau rumahku dekat Lembah Thames?", Harry menjawab dengan tingkat resonansi suara yang rendah dan sama sekali tak berbalik untuk menatap lawan bicaranya._

"_Yah.. maksudku, bukankah itu cukup jauh dari sekolah kita untuk di tempuh menggunakan sepeda?"Harry merasa udara malam London di awal musim panas ini tetap saja cukup dingin untuk membuat uap keluar dari bibirnya saat ia bicara. Jadi ia masih tetap memilih untuk tidak menghadap Malfoy._

"_Sengaja.. Jadi aku punya perjalanan yang cukup panjang."_

_Draco menatap punggung pemuda itu yang nampak rapuh. Pantulan bayangan Harry di kaca, wajahnya yang terlihat antusias. Draco jadi sama sekali tidak keberatan walau dipunggungi oleh pemuda itu. Jika situasi berbeda Draco mungkin sudah menjejar orang itu dengan kata-kata tajam dan mengancam mengadukannya pada ayahnya atas ketidaksopanan yang diterima Sang Pewaris Mlafoy._

"_Ini soal membunuh kesepian lagi?"Draco memelankan nada bicaranya. Menghilangkan sama sekali kesan angkuh. Membuat Harry otomatis berbalik. Tertarik ekspresi seperti apa yang kini ada di wajah aristokratis Pangeran Malfoy itu._

"_Bukankah sebelumnya kau bilang ingin menjadi Astronaut untuk mengabsolutkan kesepian? Dua tindakanmu ini terdengar kontradiksi menurutku."_

_Harry mengehla nafas, menatap satu-satunya bangku lain yang terisi di depan mereka. Sepasang kekasih yang sepertinya tengah di mabuk asmara. Si gadis nampak tertidur di bahu kokoh si pemuda. Harry tersenyum sekilas._

_Baru kemudian menjawab," keduanya memang berkebalikan, tapi motif kenapa aku melakukan yang satunya dan ingin melakukan yang satunya memiliki alasan yang sama.."Draco ikut-ikutan mencuri pandang pada adegan mesra sepasang kekasih di lima bangku di depan mereka._

"_Kau memang aneh.."Harry terkikik ritmis. Kentara satirenya di telinga Draco._

"_Well, terima kasih atas pujiannya.."Draco menyambut senyum ringkih itu dengan seriangain lain yang berkesan sama liciknya dengan seriangain lain yang ia miliki._

_Mereka diam-diaman sambil terus memperhatikan sepasang kekasih itu. Selang 5 menit dan tidak ada pergerakan berarti. Hanya sesekali si pemuda menyamankan posisi kepala si gadis di bahunya. Harry mulai bosan. Dan kembali menatap pemandangan. _

_Mencari tema baru untuk mereka perbincangkan._

"_Apa kau pernah membawa kencan salah satu pacarmu naik bis seperti ini?" Draco yang tadinya masih memandangi sepasang kekasih itu seketika menegakan punggung._

_Ia menatap dingin pada samar pantulan emerald Harry di kaca bis,"Pernah, sekali atau mungkin dua kali. Tapi aku bukan tipikal pria baik hati yang akan membiarkan seseorang membebani pundakku seperti itu.." Draco berbisik. Sengaja supa tak ketahuan sedang menggosip._

"_Dasar Playboy.."Cuma itu tanggapan Harry. Dan mereka kemabali kehabisan topik._

_Hening mencekam keduanya. "Kau turun sebentar lagi kan?",Harry tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan menyentak Draco dengan sebuah pertanyaan yangs ebenarnya tak ingin di dengarnya._

"_Errr.. Hey Potter!"karna selang semenit Draco tak juga menjawab. Harry kembali berbalik menatap keluar jendela._

"_Hmm?", itu saja tanggapan pria berkacamata bundar itu._

"_Kau keberatan kalau aku ikut menginap malam ini?"_

_Draco samar menemukan mata Harry mendadak membulat dari pantulan kaca jendela,"Aku kan tadi sudah cerita kalau aku kabur dari acara makan malam resmi antara para Kalangan Bangsawan.. Aku, setidaknya untuk malam ini, harus menghindari amukan Ayahku."_

_Draco tahu punggung rapuh yang membalakanginya berusaha menahan tawa."Entahlah.."Harry berbalik dan menemukan wajah angkuh Draco yang ironisnya seperti luar biasa menahan malu._

"_Maksudku.. Ibuku tidak akan suka jika aku membawa pulang 'bukan tipikal pria baik hati',Malfoy.."pemuda berambut platina itu mendengus._

"_Hey! Aku kan sudah menyelamatkanmu dari tangan si Diggory itu..",gantian Harry yang mendengus, menahan untuk tidak terbahak. Draco membuat Cedrig jadi terdengar seperti om-om Pedofil dengan kalimat barusan._

"_Dia tidak akan menerkam pemuda yang seisi sekolah sebut 'Freak' dan siapa juga yang memintamu untuk datang? Lagipula kupikir kau tidak ingin seorang pun tahu tentang 'keakraban kita',ya kan?"Draco tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi ia yakin senyum Harry yang barusan ia samprikan di akhir kalimat adalah kepalsuan._

_Draco bersandar ke kursi bis, menyamankan posisi. Lalu merengkuh pundak raouh yang terasa jauh. Milik Harry. Ada kekagetan kecil, gerakan yang nyaris tak terdeteksi. Tapi kesediaan pria itu mengikuti kemana lengan Draco menariknya, meyakinkan Draco bahwa ini tidak apa-apa. Ia membawa kepala berambut berantakan itu ke pundaknya. Membiarkan beban kepala Harry tersandar di pundaknya._

"_Sekarang aku sudah jadi 'tipikal pria baik hati' ?"_

_Harry tidak tahu harus bagaimana berekspresi. Yang terpikir olehnya adalah menggigit bibir bawah. Menahan senyuman._

"_Aku bukan pacarmu, Ferret!", protesnya dengan nada menukik meskipun resonansinya terlalu rendah untuk berkesan berbahaya._

"_Tentu. Kita hanya.. Teman?",ujar Draco tak yakin. Harry menghela nafas. Baru mengangguk pelan-pelan di dalam rengkuhan lengan jenjang itu._

"_Kupikir kau tidak suka bahkan untuk duduk terlalu dekat dengan teman mu?"Harry bertanya setengah sadar. Tiba-tiba saja kehangatan tubuh pria ini memanjanya. Menimbulkan kantuk._

_Draco tidak yakin harus menjawab apa. Di kedai kopi tadi, saat ia pindah ke sebrang sisi lain meja. Ia tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Tidak tahu kalau itu akan menjadi beban pikiran tersendiri untuk pemuda ini._

_Jadi ia memilih mendiamkannya, dan menatap keluar jendela. Baru mulai bertanya,"Heh Boncel! Jadi aku boleh menginap tidak?". Harry bersyukur ia bukan semacam gadis sensitif yang akan marah saat pacarnya merusak suasana manis. _

_Harry memejam,"Ya"._

_ Dan sepanjang perjalanan itu dihabisi keduanya dengan hening. Harry tak benar-benar terlelap, tapi membuka mata terasa menakutkan. Dan pergerakan yang Draco lakukan hanya sesekali menyamankan posisi kepala Harry._

_ Bus tingkat berwarna merah, simbol ikonik london yang tek terpatahkan. Berjalan ringkih menembus jalanan London yang masih cukup padat di malam awal musim jika laju waktu dapat ia tahan. Draco berharap perjalanan ini bisa lebih panjang._

_Yah.. Mungkin.._

TBC

A/N: Akhirnya bisa lanjut juga di fandom ini. Maaf untuk lanjutan yang luar biasa laamaaaaaaaa... Maklum mood nulis terbang bebas gara-gara banyak ujian. Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya, meskipun menurut aturan penulisan karya tulis itu berlebihan, Tapi tetep TERIMA KASIH, buat yang udah review, fav dan follow ff ini. Mudah-mudahan yang ini lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya...:)

So, Review please..?


End file.
